


Butterfly Effect

by xX3FrEaK3Xx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hokage, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Puppeteer, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX3FrEaK3Xx/pseuds/xX3FrEaK3Xx
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was never fond of the village hidden in the leaf, Konohagakure. He just couldn't stand the glares, the whispers and the beatings pathetic villagers gave him. So when Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, planed a trip to Suna, Naruto saw a way to escape the hellhole of a village, even if it was just for a few days. His plan was to relax a bit and maybe look a bit around, but he certainly didn't plan to stumble upon a laboratory full of puppets and creepy looking things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction on Ao3 and English is NOT my first language. So please, be so kind and tell me if I make mistakes.
> 
> And of course we have to start with the good ol' cliche Naruto-hunt...

* * *

 

  **Chapter 1** _ **-**_ ** _Occursum_**

**_  
_ **

Bright shone the streetlights of Konoha into the dark of the night. Even though it was already past night time, many people walked around the village. It wasn't always like that, it was just that today, the 10th October, was a special occasion. Stands were built on the side of the streets, every one of them had different goods to offer. Walking around weren't only Konoha's citizen but also many ninjas and villagers from other countries. Everything just for the Kyuubi festival. It was held every year on the 10th October, its purpose mainly to celebrate the defeat of the nine-tailed fox Kyuubi and to honor the Yondaime Hokage and his wife, since they died protecting the village and defeating the bijuu.

Yeah, hearing from it like that, one would think it's a great day and nobody's sad or even slightly annoyed. But every light casts a shadow and the shadow of the Kyuubi festival was the famous fox hunt. Nothing special, really. It was a sacred game for the villagers or a pastime for any shinobi who thought it was fun to participate. Anyone was invited to join the fox hunt, you just had to search for the _fox_ and then you could do whatever you wanted, preferably beating it up or torture it. But I had to say the latter wasn't done often and I would know it, after all I was being hunted. I, Naruto Uzumaki, was the target of the fox hunt. October 10th was my birthday and the day I would have to hide. Luckily the beatings were mainly in October, so for the rest of the year I had rest. I didn't understand why it was me who got beaten up, but in 3 years I learned not to question it. Nobody cared enough to give me an answer.

Today was my 6th birthday, the Kyuubi festival was already in full swing. I could even hear the singing from afar. Sighing I rubbed my eyes and tried to suppress my yawn. I didn't get to sleep properly, as soon as I would fall asleep I would wake up screaming. Nightmares. It got worse with the time and I think I developed something like insomnia. My thoughts were interrupted by loud footsteps, I held my breath. The villagers alone couldn't have figured out my hidingspot so quickly, so there had to be ninjas helping them.

My back was pressed against the wall of the closet I was hiding in, in the Red Light District furniture often stood outside, not used. And while I was running I found this closet, it leaned against a large oak tree and you had to walk through a hedge to find it. It was the perfect hiding place or so I thought. Wrong. My safety only lasted for about forty minutes and then the doors of the closet were brutaly opened. I blinked once, twice, but it didn't matter how often I did it, the scene before my eyes didn't change. There, right in the middle of the streets, was a pyre, a big one to say. A mob of villagers with torches and forks pushed me towards the huge stake of wood. On top of it stood a cross about my height. And this was the moment I realised... they were going to burn me alive.

Something inside me clicked and my vision went black.

 

________________

 

It was completely silent when I opened my eyes. Nothing, but my own irregular breathing. It took me a few moments to notice my surroundings. I was lying in knuckle-deep water in what seemed to be a sewer. Slowly I sat up, not knowing that I was constantly being watched. I was utterly confused, to say at least. I've never been to a place like this and I was pretty sure I was about to get burned. Not that I wanted to be back in the Red Light District, but it was still weird for me to be in a sewer. As I thought about what to do, I stood up. There were many things I could do, sitting here and waiting to get out, was one of them. But a better option was to walk around and look for an exit.

Walking around turned out to be harder than I expected. This sewer system was more like a maze. When I thought I got to the exit, it was just another junction. And to be honest I was about to give up, I'd never find a way out of here ! My head hung low in exhaustion and frustration, maybe I died and that was my punishment for whatever I did. The longer I thought about it, the more logical it sounded. And now I was sure, I died so searching for an exit would just be stupid. My head shot up when a deep and malicious sounding laughter echoed through the sewer. " **Your** **thoughts are amusing, little one.** " The same voice as the laughter said. Unconsciously I had started to tremble in fear, it was just a voice so why did it send shivers down my spine ? " **Come to me, I guess we have to have a talk.** " The voice growled in a deep tune. My body was frozen in dread, even if I wanted to move I couldn't. It was a voice, just a voice, but it was so much more terrifying than the villagers or any other thing I've ever seen. Deep down I wanted to know who the voice belonged to, but only the thought of it scared me. Suddenly a train of thoughts flashed through my mind, if I was dead then the owner of the voice wouldn't be able to hurt me. The same deep, ancient laughter rang out and indicated the amusement of its owner. " **You're way too timid ! I'm not gonna hurt you, brat.** " The voice stated, probably entertained by my fear. A shaky breath escaped my lips and my knees trembled, but I ignored the odd feeling in my guts and stood up. My pants were soaked, though I didn't mind, it wasn't like I needed new cloth as a corpse anyways.

"W-where exactly are you ?" My voice sounded somehow hoarse and I cursed myself for the slight stutter at the beginning, I had to sound strong as if I wasn't intimidated. " **Just shut up, I'm guiding you, so listen.** " The voice said, it sounded annoyed in a way, but strangely I knew it wasn't annoyed by me. My thoughts were cut off by the voice as it began to say random directions, sometimes I thought I was going in a circle, but after another sharp left turn, I came into a rather large room. The voice fell silent, so I must have found my destination. Slowly I made a few steps into the center of the room, right in front of me were huge metall bars that reached from the bottom of the room all the way up to the high ceiling. As I looked up I spotted what looked like to be a rectangular sticker. The kanji sign for seal was written on it, confused I frowned, why was something sealed in a sewer ? " **So, what happened ? I didn't expect you this early.** " This time the voice was louder, it came directly from behind the bars. Startled I stumbled backwards until I fell, from the darkness of the cage two bloodred eyes stared at me. With a swift movement a gigantic fox came into my view, the faint light made him shine majestically. "W-what are you ?" I almost screamed. Frightened I crawled away from the cage until my back hit the wall and when I looked back the only exit was gone, in its place was now another wall. " **Do I look like a dog to you ? I'm a fox, duh.** " Now it sounded offended and I was a bit ashamed, that my question was so blunt. "Sorry..." I mumbled and looked away slightly blushing. "I didn't mean it like that." The fox just stared and placed its head on his paws. " **I'm the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune !** " The fox introduced himself and lifted his nine tails behind him up in the air, if it was meant to terrify me, it worked. Tears welled up in my eyes and a quiet sob escaped my lips, this being in front of me was the fearsomest thing I've ever met and it didn't look like it could stand me. I couldn't escape so it was going to hurt me and I had to accept it, there was nothing I could possibly do. " **Don't cry !** " The fox said panicking, he reached out with his paws through the bars and now I was sure he was gonna hit me. I pressed my eyes close and waited shivering for the pain, that would come from the hit. I waited, minutes passed. Still no pain. Slowly I opened my eyes, the fox had pulled his paw back into the cage, it looked utterly terrified. " **Never cry again ! It's gruesome.** " The fox exclaimed loudly and seemed to be shuddering at the thought of me starting to cry again. I brushed the remaining tears away and tilted my head confused to the side. Why was this fox so... different from what I had imagined. Somehow his voice didn't seem to fit his personality, he sounded ancient and malicious, but he was afraid of a crying kid. It just didn't fit. "Kyuubi-san... Where am I ?" It took me a lot of courage to ask the famous nine-tailed bijuu a question that wasn't about him being a fox and after his introduction it was even harder to look at him. Kyuubi laughed, this time it didn't sound that menacing, it sounded amazingly pure. " **You** **don't even recognise your own mindscape** **?** " Astonished I looked around, I thought my mind was a bit brighter, maybe something like a forest. Just as I finished my thoughts about a refreshing green forest, white light engulfed everything. It was as if the light was eating my surroundings, it covered the walls of the sewer and spread in a blinding speed, it only took a few seconds to block my view from the Kyuubi. "What happens ?" I started to panic as I didn't get an answer, did I dream everything that just happened ? Was I waking up now ?

In a blink of an eye the light died down and revealed an enchanting forest. In the far I could hear the loud sound of a waterfall and when I turned, my eyes landed on a lake. The reflection of the sun made the clear water look mesmerizing in a way I couldn't descripe even in a thousand words. A few metres away from the lake stood a huge tree proud on top of a cave, its long roots framed the entrance, but that was by far not the most surprising thing. What surprised me the most was the Kyuubi that sat in front of the cave and stared at me like I grew a second head. Around his neck was a collar with the kanji for seal written on it, wasn't the same kanji on the sticker I saw on the cage ? " **What did you do, brat ?** " The Kyuubi sounded as confused as I felt, I didn't even do anything, I was just thinking about the appearance of my mindscape ! The fox took a few steps out of the cave and rose to its full size. I had to throw my head back to look at it and that was quite terrifying, the fox was bigger than the Hokage Tower ! The Kyuubi started stretching his back and his legs. " **You wouldn't guess how much I missed this feeling, I couldn't even** **move** **properly in this lame excuse of a cage !** " He groaned relieved and started shaking his fur. And all I could do was stare at him, he was just so different from what I've heard. He attacked Konoha exactly 6 years ago and now the beast stood in front of me and complained how he hadn't had enough space to move. I wasn't sure if he was just pretending to be nice or if he really was like he behaved right now, but I knew for sure that this furball could be terrifying.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**\- 2 | Intellegere -**

 

I had settled down on the surprisingly soft grass in a safe distance from the Kyuubi. The fox stood proud and tall in front of the cave, its fur seemed to burn under the bright light of the sun. Slowly he turned his head to me so I could directly look into his glowing bloodred eyes. The corners of his mouth twitched lightly and revealed a row of razor sharp teeth. A shiver ran down my spine and just in case he decided it was fun to kill me I slid a few feet away until my back hit the trunk of a tree. Amusement flashed through his eyes as he moved to sit down by the lake.

" **So... you wanna tell me why you're here so early ? I** **didn't** **expect** **you** **for the next five years.** " Confused I tilted my head to the side, how would I know why I was here, I now knew that I was inside my own mindscape, but that didn't explain in the slightest bit why the Kyuubi was here with me. As if the oversized fox could read my thoughts he began to laugh. " **You** **have no idea what's going on right now, am I right,** **kit** **?** " Embarrassed I nodded and clenched my fist tightly together, he was surely going to make fun of me. And again I was at the brink of tears, I could feel my eyes water and the stare of the Kyuubi that seemed to bore right through my lowered head. " **I swear, if you're going to cry again, I'll kick you out.** " The fox huffed and let a deep growl escape his throat. Automatically my head snapped up and my eyes widened. This place was the first one, where I didn't get glared at or beaten up, even if it meant to keep the Kyuubi company I would need to come back at some point of time, maybe just to escape the cruelty of the real world. "You- You can't do that !" I yelled at him, slightly panicking. Quickly I wiped away a few stray tears, that escaped my eyes.

" **Now listen to me and don't start crying in the middle of my explanation, I'm not gonna** **tell** **this twice.** " The fox said after I calmed down, no more tears visible on my face. I nodded lightly to show that I had understood and shortly after, the Kyuubi continued. " **Six years ago the wife of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato** **Namikaze** **, was heavily pregnant and the birth** **drew** **near. You should now** **that** **I, at this time, was sealed inside the wife, Kushina Uzumaki, and during a birth the seal that restrained me** **would** **weaken** **. And now, don't get me wrong** **but** **... it's annoying** **to** **be stuck in a human's body for so many years, so I kinda saw a** **chance** **to** **escape... I, as the strongest** **of** **all bijuus, should have the** **right** **to be free !** "

Immediately my hand shot up and interrupted the Kyuubi's story. "Sorry... but what exactly is a bijuu ?" I mumbled ashamed, I was sure it had to be something I should knew at my age. I felt stupid. A loud sigh stopped me from getting further into a self shading rant. " **I should've** **figured** **you** **don't** **know. My bad.** " My mouth escaped a relieved sigh, so it was something I couldn't have known...

The fox seemed to think for a minute, but spoke, as he felt me stare at him.  
" **I** **could** **explain the whole history of chakra and so on, but that would just** **take** **too** **much time and I'm too lazy. So I'm gonna cut this short: There are nine bijuus, beasts made out of** **chakra** **. Each bijuu has tails that symbolise its power, so** **the** **bijuu with the least tails is the one with less chakra.** **Got** **it** **so far ?** " Slowly I began to nod, to this point it sounded still logical.

After receiving my answer the Kyuubi continued. " **I'm the** **bijuu** **with the largest chakra reserves, with nine tails I've got** **the** **most out of my siblings.** "

I couldn't help but frown at the arrogance that came with his selfpraising explanation, he seemed cocky, almost stuck up. His siblings would certainly not be pleased at his statement, but I decided to let him be, I didn't even know the Kyuubi for more than a few minutes so I shouldn't tell him what he had to do.

 **"So... when the birth came, I was determined to** **escape** **. Even though the Yondaime did** **everything** **in his power to stop my escape, I slipped through a small rip in the seal and could finally breath fresh air again."** , the Kyuubi continued where I had interrupted him. And I just nodded.

" **I was foolish** **to** **believe,** **that** **my escape was due to my own efforts. As soon as I was free again, I** **came** **face to face with a man. He wore a orange mask and stared at me.** **Through** **the hole in his mask I could see his activated sharingan."**

At that point I lifted my hand again. The Kyuubi paused his explanation and looked down at me. **"** **What ?"** Slightly flustered at his clearly annoyed glare I lowered my hand. "What is a sharingam ?", I asked. Somehow the word seemed familiar, but I couldn't think of anything that was related to it. **"It's sharingan, kit."** , the fox corrected me. **"The** **sharingan belongs to the Uchiha Clan. It's a form of their eyes,** **that** **helps them in various ways."**

My eyes widened noticeably. I knew an Uchiha. He was around my age and whenever I saw him, he was with a guy, who looked like an older version of himself. If I remembered correctly his name was something like Sasuke...

 **"The sharingan is way too complicated to be understood by a mere six year old."** At this I slightly pouted. Did the Kyuubi think I was stupid ? I knew that I was young and I didn't attend the ninja academy yet, but still ! He could have at least tried to explain it to me.

 **"But remember one thing: Never lock** **eyes** **with a sharingan** **user** **when he has it activated. That was my mistake that night. I looked into his eyes, thus he was able to control me.",** the oversized fox said. His voice sounded strained, like he was holding back his anger. And I knew if I said something wrong, he would lash out at me. That's why I kept quiet.

 **"The man forced me to attack Konoha. I destroyed houses with a single** **swipe** **of my tails, the walls crumbled under my paws. I** **don't** **know exactly what happened** **after** **.** **Everything** **was in a haze. But when I** **found** **my** **senses** **again the** **man** **was** **gone and Minato** **Namikaze** **was** **casting a seal on me."** The Kyuubi growled and bared his fangs in a show of anger and power. Frightened I pulled my knees into my chest.

 **"Of course I** **didn't** **want** **to be** **sealed** **again and when I saw my intended vessel, I grew even more agitated. A toddler !** **This** **baby stared** **at** **me** **like I was the bad one. And I knew this** **child** **.** **It** **was Kushina's and Minato's newborn."**

My breath hitched. That was me.

" **I** **fought against my restrains. Kushina, even th** **ough** **she was weakened by my** **escape** **and** **her** **birth, held me down with her** **cursed** **chakra chains. Fighting** **for** **my freedom I aimed to kill the baby,** **who** **looked at me with those innocent blue eyes, but** **Minato and Kushina, in a last attempt to save their child,** **jumped in front of my claw and died in the place of the baby. And I was** **constrained** **to watch as my freedom** **disappeared** **in less than a second. Konoha was** **almost** **completely destroyed, the Hokage was** **dead** **and I was sealed inside the** **new born** **."**

It was silent for a while. I didn't know what to say. _You killed the Hokage ?_ or _It_ _wasn't_ _actually your_ _fault_ _?_ But it was. The Kyuubi said he was in full control of his body again. I wanted to cry and curl myself into my blanket. But the Kyuubi wasn't completely at fault, this masked man was the one, who started all the despair and destruction.

 **"You know... I really hated you. You, the** **one** **who stole** **my** **freedom. But in the end I** **came** **to** **realise** **that you** **can't** **be blamed** **for** **your** **father's actions. And you should know** **that** **I lived with you through every** **second** **of your pathetic life."** His voice sounded strangely sad. But I just couldn't help but feel angry. At him, at me, at the village, at my parents, at the whole world. I felt like fate was laughing at me. Finally I understood the villagers endless taunts. Not I was the demon, but the fox inside me.

**"But** **there** **is one thing I still** **don't** **understand. The seal, that your father used was** **supposed** **to kill it's user. The seal makes a direct contract with the Shinigami, in exchange** **for** **the soul of the user, the Shinigami seals** **whatever** **you** **desire** **to** **be** **sealed. So why** **can I still feel Minato's soul** **?"**

I didn't really listen to his talking. He gave me way too much information in such a short span of time. Frustrated I grabbed my hair and rested my elbows on my lab. Anger boiled inside me. It was all the Kyuubi's fault ! My neglect, my abuse ! The yearly fox-hunt. But wasn't it also the fault of the masked man ? I didn't know anymore. Was it right or wrong to be angry ? But one thing was clear: the fox killed my parents. And that was something I couldn't just forgive this easily.

The Kyuubi huffed, growing irritated with every passing minute. **"If** **you're** **not** **going** **to** **say** **anything, then leave."** And if I had payed attention at him, I would have noticed the hurt undertone in his voice. But before I could respond anything, the forest disappeared in front of my eyes.

 

________________

 

Suddenly I could hear the screams of rage from the villagers again. The cold wind made me shiver and when I opened my eyes I could see the all-too-familiar pyre. "Kill it ! Kill it", resonated from all around me. "It shall burn !", came from another side. Now I understood. All the glares, the beatings. But still. Right now I wished nothing more than to be inside my mindscape again. Because there I would be save.

I started to cry when someone out of the crowd started pushing me towards the stacked wood. I tried fighting against them, but they were not only in the majority, but also adults. I didn't stand a chance. So my last resort was screaming, in hope that anyone would hear me.


End file.
